


Sweet Honey Love Bison

by wildling (son_lux)



Series: Sweet Honey Love Bison [1]
Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Child, F/F, Fantasy, Honey, Lamp - Freeform, Latin, Love, Romance, Sweet, bison, boo - Freeform, chicken, naked, smashing, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_lux/pseuds/wildling
Summary: A very intense moment with demi lovato and kirstin... read to find out more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: august 2, 2014

demi's hand shook furiously as it slowly crept towards kirstin's toe. her breathing was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "i-i'm scared, honey boo boo child. i-i... i dont want to hurt you," demi breathed.

"its fine, my sugar pumpkin monkey. do what you want." kirstin laid on her back as she pushed her shoulders back and exposed her naked chicken breasts to her idol.

"OH! LOVE BISON. YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!!!" demi screamed, her body convulsing with the pleasurable sight.

"go on," whispered kirstin, demi's hand still near kirstin's big toe. "you can do it."

demi went on and touched the big toe and as she did so, she moaned very loudly. "OH HONEY CHICKEN!!" she screamed outloud as her toes began to curl.

"YESSS!!!" kirstin yelled as she grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it against a watermelon. "OH IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!"

demi started poking kirstins big toe. kirstin continued to yell and scream. the feelings were so strong that kirstins eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she began whisperinng latin.

"oh, peanutbutter taffy waffle!" demi yelled as she continued to poke kirstins big to continuously.

they both began to scream different languages. wind swirled strongly around them, blowing their hair every which way. papers were torn from their books and circled the two females. both of their eyes began to glow white and their heads fell back. their screams caused windows the shatter.

suddenly, it became quiet. the two women collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily.

kirstin turned towards demi, looking her deep in the eye and whispered, "will you marry me?"

demi slapped that hoe and screamed, "FUCK NO." she stormed out in a fit of fury.


End file.
